Notre plage
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Ma participation au défi d'été du forum français de Saint Seiya organisé par Arthygold


Bonjour à tous, voici ma participation au défi d'été du forum français de Saint Seiya, créé part Arthygold (On est .s et on mord pas, rejoignez donc x)).

Les règles étaient simples:  
-Écrire un texte en rapport avec l'été  
-Mettre au moins un couple inter-sanctuaires qui n'est pas du Rhadamanthe/Kanon  
-Caser les mots ''fête'', ''archer'' et ''cicatrice''

J'annonce aussi que tous les pairings présent on été créés par une amie sur l'écran de sélection des personnages du jeu Saint Seiya Soldier's Soul par une de mes amies qui n'a jamais regardé la série sauf la version abrégé, et je me dédouane donc des potentiels horreurs qui seraient présentes.  
Voilà voilà, bonne lecture

OoOoO

Les vagues s'échouaient lentement sur la plage, la masse aquatique prenant des teintes écarlates face à la décente du soleil grec. Une douce brise atténuait l'habituelle chaleur de l'été, rendant la température ambiante particulièrement agréable. L'étendue sableuse était protégée par de grandes falaises de pierre blanche, rendant l'accès impossible au commun des mortels.  
Cependant ce n'était pas de simples personnes qui avaient décidé de s'approprier la plage pour la soirée. Au contraire, il s'agissait de l'élite dorée de la chevalerie d'Athéna qui se retrouvait bon-gré mal-gré au bord de l'eau.  
Celle-ci apparaissait d'ailleurs ravie, contrairement aux autres, elle avait même troqué ses habituelles chaussures à talons contre une simple paire de tongues. Certains auraient bien laché une remarque acerbe. Mais on ne critiquait pas sa déesse, du moins pas quand elle était en face de nous. Ils attendraient donc que Saori ait le dos tourner pour pavasser allègrement sur le fait qu'elle les faisait déplacer des montagnes de matériel de plage comme de simples déménageurs.  
La divinité se tourna alors pour faire face à ses guerriers exaspérés puis déclara:  
"-Mes chers chevaliers, je suis ravie de vous voir tous participer à cette petite fête! Je sais que votre retour à la vie a été difficile et que des tensions subsistent entre vous, mais j'espère bien les voir disparaitre aujourd'hui et...''  
La plupart des chevaliers arretèrent de suivre son discours plein de niaiseries à ce moment.

''-Elle espère vraiment qu'on se pardonne les tentatives de complots et les meutres en faisant une partie de beach-volley, souffla Aphrodite.  
-A croire que tous ces guerres on détruit le peu de neurones qu'elle avait, renchérit Angelo.''

Ils cessèrent rapidement leurs remarques face au regard aggacé de Saga et laissèrent la divinité continuer son blabla incessant sur l'importance de l'amour et de l'amitié.  
Soudain un flash de cosmos se fit sentir et plusieurs hommes apparurent. Poseidon et ses marinas ayant l'air très surpris en voyant les occupants de la plage.

''-Que faites-vous ici ? lança-t-il à sa nièce.  
-Nous sommes tous venus profiter de ce magnifique endroit pour la soirée.''

Les guerriers des mers, armés de sacs de plages et de serviettes semblaient apparemment avoir eu la même idée. Ils echangèrent quelques regards confus avant d'observer Kanon avec suspicion.

''-Et je peux savoir comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit ? Poursuivit-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment accessible par la terre, ni près du sanctuaire...  
-Simplement quelqu'un voulant me prouver son amour m'a partagé cette location.''

Poséidon regarda à son tour le dragon des mers avec déception, celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais fut immédiatement interrompu.

''-N'essaie même pas de t'échapper de celle-là avec de belles paroles ! Malgré toutes tes trahisons nous avions toujours penser à te pardonner, que la plaie deviendrait une cicatrice. Mais là ! Tu viens de rouvrir la plaie et de mettre du sel dessus et du jus de citron en prime ! Cette plage et le secret des marinas depuis des siècles. C'est notre lieu de retraite sur la terre ferme, notre plage familiale ! Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement !  
-Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui ait trahi le secret. Les trois quarts des chevaliers ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture, j'aurais eu plus de reconnaissance en partageant la location avec les spectres d'Hadès  
-Mais alors qui ?  
-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas venu au sanctuaire sous-marin, je n'ai aucune idée de qui voudrait faire du charme à Athéna.''

La foule apparente de la plage se tourna à présent vers la déesse de la guerre pour obtenir le nom du traître.

''-Tout d'abord on ne m'a pas mise au courant du fait que cette plage était...''

Un nouveau flash de cosmos laissa apparaître un groupe de spectres et trois divinités infernales avec une ribambelle de parasols et une montagne de crème solaire.

''-Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous vous êtes passé le mot, c'est ça ? S'agaça le seigneurs des étoiles de mer. De tous les soirs de l'année vous avez tous décidé de vous inscuster à celui de notre soirée à la plage.  
-Mais là on ne cherche pas qui a donné l'emplacement aux spectres ?  
-Ce serait bien hypocrite à Posy de chercher alors que c'est lui qui nous l'a donné, intervint un des habitants du monde sous terrain.  
-Pardon ?! S'etouffèrent les marinas.''

Thanatos, incarnation de la mort, s'avança fièrement vers le dieu marin, qui affichait un air penaud, pour l'embrasser fougueusement, avant de lancer un regard dédaigneux à l'assemblée humaine.

''Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un secret pathétique accordé à des humains aurait plus d'importance qu'une relation entre des dieux ?  
-Désolé les enfants, marmonna Poseidon à ses guerriers. Mais j'ai dû faire des concessions pour notre relation.''

Passé la violence de l'annonce, le dieu reprit:

''-Bon oublions toute cette histoire et célébrons cette belle soirée ensemble, qu'en pensez-vous ?''

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit. Certains étaient ravis de pouvoir s'amuser un peu, qu'importe avec qui. D'autres se disaient simplement que plus vite la soirée commençait, plus vite elle finirait.  
Eu alors lieu une grande répartition entre la nourriture, les jeux de plages et moyens de protection face au soleil avant que tous le monde ne se répartisse un peu partout sur le sable. Ils décidèrent aussi au passage d'ignorer les étranges regards que s'échangeaient Athéna et Kassa, ne désirant plus questionner les voix de l'amour pour aujourd'hui.  
Certains groupes se mélangèrent, d'autres restaient avec leurs amis uniquement mais au bout du compte tous passaient un bon moment.

Au bout d'une heure à médire avec ses camarades du poisson et du scorpion, le chevalier du cancer décida de s'éloigner un peu plus loin des autres dans une zone cachée par quelques rochers.

''-Personne ne t'as vu venir ici ? Interrogea une personne déjà présente.  
-Je pense pas, ils sont tous en train de se bourrer la gueule avec de l'alcool qu'Aph a ramené en cachette.  
-Fais plus attention, tu sais que si mon frère nous voit ensemble, il te tuera sans aucune hésitation.  
-Ouais j'avais cru comprendre que c'était son truc mais j'ai déjà fini dans le puit des âmes et au Cocyte, je vois pas vraiment comment il peut faire pire.  
-Il trouverait bien quelque chose.''

Le chevalier alla se poser près de l'autre, pour ne pas dire se coller à lui.

''-Sinon tu m'expliques pourquoi vous avez ramener autant de crème solaire et de parasols alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher.  
-Les spectres ne quittent que rarement le monde souterrain et sa majesté Hadès voulait être sûr qu'il ne puisse rien leur arriver à cause de leur manque d'exposition à la lumière du jour.  
-Ça serait un peu con effectivement.''

Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux compères, profitant de l'un de leurs rares moments ensemble.

''-J't'avoue que j'avais aucune envie de venir à cette célébration à la con mais finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir pu passer ma soirée avec toi Hyp.  
-Réutilise une seule fois un surnom à mon égard et je t'amène moi même à mon frère.  
-Excusez-moi ô grand Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, fils de la nuit, frère de la mort et père des rêves.  
-J'ignorais que tu connaissais correctement notre panthéon.  
-J'ai révisé quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le potentiel beau-père d'une ribambelle de dieux. Ça vaut bien un baiser pour ma peine, non ?  
-J'imagine que je peux succomber à un de ces bas désirs humains pour...''

Le sommeil fut couper par le cancer de jetant sur lui et promettant de plus viles pêchers qu'un simple baiser.

Bien plus loin sur la plage un certain archer doré se demandait s'il était à présent possible pour lui de partager cette location avec d'autres personnes.  
Il aurait bien emmener Siegfried en rendez-vous ici.

OoOoO

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette... Chose? Horreur? Chef-d'œuvre ? u_u 


End file.
